


Remember Me

by AgenderBabe



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: No pairings - Freeform, just a fic i wrote in a long car ride, maybe some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderBabe/pseuds/AgenderBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many of you don't know but Major Jasper Whitlock had an older sister. This is her story from the time she lost her brother until she finally found him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

"Jasper! Run!" I whispered to my younger brother as the soldiers pounding on our door, eventually breaking it down.

"Where is he?!" One of the soldiers, male, yelled in my face.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Stupid girl! Tell us where the boy is!" The same solider said and slapped me across the face.

"No." I said and spat at his shoes.

Then he grabbed me by my long hair and started to drag me out of my house.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Search the house and find the boy." One of the soldiers said and I tried my hardest to get out but to no avail. Tears were streaming down my face now. I just hoped they wouldn't find him.

I was sitting in the back of the carriage in chains, hoping that this soon would be over soon. It was nightfall now and suddenly the carriage stops and the soldiers start screaming. I scurry as fast as I can to the furthest corner and curled up into a ball, hiding my face.

The doors opened and the moonlight flooded in. From what I could dimly see, there were three women standing there and they all had bright red eyes. Blood was dripping from their mouths and I curled up tighter into my little ball. I was terrified. I knew I was going to die.

"It's just a girl, Maria. What should we do with her? Kill her?"

"No! I have a feeling she will be of much use to our coven, girls." The middle woman snapped and suddenly I felt this sharp pain in my neck and a burning sensation flood through out my veins.

It felt like forever until the burning eventually stopped. I opened my eyes and cringed. It was too bright in this room. I easily heard footsteps approaching me so I turned around and suddenly I was up against a wall growling and hissing at this person.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you." A female voice said. I felt the urge to kill her but I decided against it. It wouldn't be wise. Wait, what the hell? Kill? What's wrong with me?

"You must be thirsty. Come with me and I will get you something to drink." She said and I followed her but hesitantly. There was a roaring burn in my throat. It felt like I hadn't had any water in weeks.

I was led to a barn and was told to feast. What? I didn't see any food or water here. My hearing had picked up on several heart beats thumping loudly and fast. My mouth watered. What was happening to me?

I ran over towards the heartbeats at a blinding speed and tore into whatever I could get my teeth on. It was like I was wired with what to do.

I wiped it off of my mouth and then I realized what I had done and I gasped. I had just killed three innocent human beings. Oh god what kind of monster am I?

-Three Years Later-

"We have a new member. Say hello to Jasper." Maria said as she brought a man into my room. My eyes widened and I gasped. No! Not him!

"What's your problem?" She spat.

"Nothing." I said shutting my emotions back off. It was easier to deal with things this way.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." My brother said in his usual drawl. God I had missed his voice.

"Likewise." I said emotionless as usual. I had learned the ropes quickly around here. Emotions got you killed. I was one of the only vampires around here that Maria kept past their first year. She saw potential in my gift. I have the power to control nature (weather, elements, etc.). Maria finds me very useful in taking down large groups of vampires. Most of the time make a large pit in the ground that swallows them whole. It makes their deaths quick and painless. The others that come my way I burn alive with fire. I hate every fiber in my being for doing this but it's either my life or theirs.

As the years past, Jasper became second in command to Maria while I was still of use to her, I wasn't as important anymore. I was beyond furious at her but kept it silent. I made an attempt to form some sort of relationship with Jasper, he still not realizing that he was my brother.

One night Jasper and I were strolling along just making small chat when two other newborns came up to us. Peter and Charlotte, I believe.

"It's time." Peter said. What was going on?

"Do you wish to come with us?" Jasper asked me.

"Go where?" I asked confused slightly.

"We're leaving here and never coming back." He said.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to but thank you for your offer." I politely declined.

"Farewell. I hope we meet up again." Jasper said and tipped his hat to me then sped off into the night.

-One Year Later-

The Volturi had just arrived in the middle of a battle. Everybody was being killed left and right. I was able to hide in the trees until everybody but Maria and myself was left.

A small girl with blonde hair was about to snap Maria's neck when I used my powers. I blew the blonde girl two hundred feet away and I jumped out of the tree.

"Please help me." Maria begged.

"I thought you said she was the only one left." A man with long hair hissed lowly to one of the others.

One of the vampires tried to sneak up on me and snap my neck but I set him on fire.

"Extraordinary." The same man with long hair said.

"Any one of you touch me, I will burn you alive." I hissed.

"Please help me. You have to get me out of here."

"You're pathetic, Maria." I spat.

"How dare you?!" She gasped. I said nothing and walked over to her.

"I am going to make your death a slow and painful one." I hissed in her ear.

"You wouldn't." Maria said.

"Oh I would." I said and set her on fire. She started screaming and then I put it out. I lit her on fire once again and did it over and over again until I got tired of her screams and snapped her neck.

"My my. You have such unique powers." The man with the long hair said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Won't you join us?"

"The Volturi, I assume?" I asked.

"Correct, child." He said.

"Under one condition." I said.

"What is it?"

"I have the freedom to leave if I choose. If I do leave, no harm will ever come to me." I said.

"Deal." He said and that was the day that I joined the ranks of the Volturi.

\-------

It was the year 2009 now. I was walking down the halls wearing this. www.polyvore.com/untitled_391/set...

It was the middle of the day and I was bored when Master Aro called Jane, Alec, Demetri, Flix and myself all down to the throne room.

"I have an assignment for you all. I want you to go check on our dearest Cullens and the newborns."

"Alright, Master." Jane said and we all departed to grab a few needed items. I have decided that it was time for me to leave after we sought this out.

I had my hood over my head as we all ran in the forest towards the clearing.

"Don't say a word." Jane hissed to me quietly. I rolled my eyes but kept running. We eventually found the clearing and the entire Cullen clan standing there waiting for us. There was also a newborn standing next to a woman with the caramel hair.

I tuned out what Jane and the others were talking about, I was rather bored. I did my best to keep my eyes off of my brother, although I highly doubt he knew who I was anymore. I'm sure most of his human memories have been long gone by now. I'm sure he chooses not to remember the Southern Wars as well.

"I believe you are a new addition to the Voturi. May I ask of your name?" Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the coven asked me.

"Alexandra Whit- Volturi." I said but quickly corrected myself. I was lost in thought. Damn it. I could feel Jane's glare at me but I shut her up by grabbing her wrist and held a flame from my fingertip against it. She hissed at me and I glared back at her.

"Watch it, blondie." I hissed lowly.

"Shut up you two." Felix growled.

"Bite me, loverboy." I snapped back.

"What was it that you started to say?" The pixie looking vampire said.

"Nothing." I said.

Then Jane used her power on me and I collapsed on the ground.

"Let her go." Jasper spoke in his usual southern drawl. I internally smiled. I had missed it.

Jane let me go after a full minute and I quickly attacked back by opening up a hole in the ground but I didn't close it.

Alec gave me a disapproving look and I just chuckled.

"Payback is a bitch, my dear." I said still laying on the ground.

"Miss Whitlock." Jasper said standing over me extending a hand.

"Finally remember me after a hundred and fifty years, little brother?" I teased.

"I never forgot." He said and I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you've enjoyed the story! If you wanna request one, feel free to message me!


End file.
